Technical Field
The present invention relates to RF transformers and, more particularly, an RF transformer with a unique winding structure.
Related Art
High bandwidth components are useful for a variety of purposes, including operation with a wide spectrum of frequencies. Various materials used in construction of high bandwidth components may result in trade off of various parameters. A trade off of various parameters may cause a decrease in performance. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.